


Ianto Giggled

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little something sweet and silly while I work on several bigger projects - I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto Giggled

"Come on, Ianto, do it again?"

"No."

"Ah, come on! Just once, please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"What…? No!"

"Ianto, please, I'm begging here."

"Jack, I said no! What part of 'no' don't you understand!"

"Well, you don't have to yell! I heard you the first time."

"Then why are you still asking?"

"Because I want to you to do it again!"

"And I said no."

"But why?"

"Jack, please, you know perfectly well why."

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"When?"

"When we were downstairs, not five minutes ago."

"You did…? Oh, yeah, you did."

"Okay, then."

"So do it again anyway."

"Jack, if you don't stop asking me and go away, I swear I'm going to…!"

"Ianto, please, for me, because I love you, and I love how it sounds, just one more time, please giggle for me?"

And he did.

end


End file.
